


Touch Me Not Come Back Tomorrow

by TwistedPeppermint



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPeppermint/pseuds/TwistedPeppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are born lucky, Roxas is not one of those people. In a sense he has what he needs, but doesn't even know what he wants. With an abusive parent, drug addicted brother and a depression that hangs over him so bad it shuts out even his closest friends, he feels this will always be the way of things. Until Axel. Charismatic, curious, lively Axel. His interest sparks life in Roxas he didn't imagine he could find but Axel has skeletons of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Planes

_**Axel** _

    Oh Twilight High. How much he hated this place. The teachers were assholes, the students had personalities as bland as the lunch selections and there was nothing relatively amazing about it. It was just Twilight High. There were only a select few who made it onto Axel’s expensive pallet of interest anyways. He eyed his calm table as he paid for the same greasy thin crust pepperoni pizza for the fourth time this week. At least they gave out full sized juices to wash the taste down.

    As he reached his table he shook his head watching two people shove each other back and forth, high fives passed around the table as Xemnas shared his victory of taping poor Pete's cheeks together in the locker room. Around the table there were 8 of them. Leon the goofball, Xemnas the asshole of the group, Siax the group nerd, Demyx and Zexion the cuddle couple, Terra the quiet muscle, Reno; Axels little brother, Riku his best friend and himself as he slid in beside them all.

    “Hey pyro” Demyx greeted and Axel gave a noise of acknowledgment but otherwise seemed disinterested. “Zexion doesn’t believe that 69 is a sex postion” Demyx shared. At one point Axel would have spit out his food and stared at his friend like he was nuts but they had made being provocative a competition at this table in some odd way so his gaze just shifted to Zexion. “What would you know about sex anyways prude?” Axel quipped before looking back at Demyx. “And don’t act like you’re getting any. Everyone knows he doesn’t put out."  Zexion turned red and burying his head in his arms while Demyx glared. “What about you Axel I bet Riku hasn’t been putting out lately for you” Demyx shot back. This time it was Riku who turned red and punched a giggling Demyx in the arm.

    “No see Riku only does blow jobs cause he’s always on the rag. That’s why hes so bitchy." Riku ball tapped Axel for that having him almost spit out his drink but Axel just stayed smiling. “Besides Demy I have my eyes on a little prize." Everyone looked intrigued but Axel went back to eating. “Oh no you can’t just leave it there spill your guts” Xemnas demanded. Axel opened his mouth as if he was going to answer only to take another bite and shrugged. He would have kept the game up if his prize hadn’t walked into the lunch room with his little clique of nerds and Axel’s eyes zeroed in on him.

    Xemnas followed his stare and his mouth popped open in surprise. “You’re kidding." Axel looked away and kept eating and the whole table stared him down. Axel sighed and looked back but instead of catching sapphire blue eyes he clashed stares with the girl at the lead of the five friends and she shot him a nasty glare as she walked past. Terra sunk down in his seat avoiding his sister’s stare as she passed and most of the others didn’t bother to meet her eyes either. Aqua may have been the leader of the “nerd parade” but she was a force to be reckoned with and had a mean right hook.

     Aqua and Waka walked in front, Namine and Xion following like shadows. The true shadow though, was in the middle of all of them protected on all sides. A small, quiet blonde named Roxas. The prize in question. He was weird but cute and barely talked, even if he did you needed a megaphone to hear him. He was the little brother of a guy Axel had dated once and god had that turned out horribly but he was too curious to leave Roxas be. “Here’s your chance pyro” Xemnas said as the nerds left Roxas alone at the table while they went to get food. He never ate in school.

    They all looked at Axel expectantly and probably hoping for a good show so he stood up with a heavy sigh and walked over just as the nerds were heading back to their table. "Hey blondie" Axel smiled. Roxas jumped when he spoke turning around at lightning speed and when he saw Axel he immediately backpedaled out of his chair and a few steps away. He looked back at Namine who was close by, the other blonde but she shook her head motioning to join the others. He tried to speak but choked and Axel's table burst out laughing.

     Aqua was of course in-between them in the breath of second gently taking Roxas's arm and pulling him next to her. "Leave him alone you asshole" she growled and tried to walk away with Roxas in tow. Axel winked at his table and jerked Roxas back by his other wrist. "I was talking to Blondie" he smirked. Aqua glowed hate and pulled her fist back. Axel didn’t see the hit till Aqua wacked him between the eyes. She smiled above him as he blinked in surprise from the ground. She put an arm around Roxas's and Waka's shoulder and walked away. "My blondie" She shouted triumphantly.

    Terra and Riku were there quickly to offer him a hand up and he sighed as he wiped at his throbbing forehead. Terra sighed and Axel stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. “Your sister is crazy." Terra laughed and clapped Axel on the back as they walked back to their table. “You don’t have to live with her pyro. Be thankful." Axel rolled his eyes watching the party retreat and smiled. “Just wait till round two. Blondie.”


	2. Trackstar Tango

**_ Axel _ **

    The end of the day came slowly. It usually did but this day just seemed to drag on and on so when he heard the final bell he was ready to just get home. He didn’t even stop at his locker. He walked straight outside and up to Demyx’s van. He always gave them all a ride home or if no one had plans they all rode up to the mall but today everyone decided they were ready to crash. Axel held the ice pack the nurse had given him to his forehead as he fumed about Aqua punching him. Sure he deserved it but still …..They blasted the music as they started to drive out of the city towards Xemnas’ house. Smart teenagers would drop off the person who lived closest first but they went from who lived the farthest back so they had more time to chill after school.

    “How you holding up?” Xemnas asked and Axel shrugged as he tried not to move too much. Riku had fallen asleep on his lap crashing the moment he had lain down there and Axel didn’t want to wake him. “Your sister hits hard for 113 pounds Terra” Axel commented and Terra nodded. “She’s a pain in the neck like you wouldn’t believe." Demyx rolled his eyes and reached over popping out the dash storage and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels. “Who’s thirsty” He asked and the guys all laughed as Demyx handed it to Terra. “Safe driving no drinking for me but I owe you guys."

    “Red solo cup….I fill you up….” Reno started but they all stared and Xemnas shook his head. “How are you two related again?” He asked Axel who ignored Reno’s pleading stare. “He’s adopted” Axel said brushing off the statement as he grabbed the bottle from Terra, took a long swig, and handed it off to Leon skipping Reno. “No sippy sippy for you mom would kick my ass." Reno didn’t bother arguing he knew he would run to mommy if he freaked out while drunk and would spill his guts while crying. That was just who Reno was.

   “So Ax I heard a little sum’ sum’ on the grapevine” Terra mentioned casually. Everyone seemed intrigued as they quieted down. “That would be?” Axel inquired calmly. “Your blondie, he’s uh the younger version of your last…’relationship’. Is that true?” Axel stared blankly for a moment before shrugging. “I wouldn’t say my last” Axel murmurs looking up.

    Everyone looks like their about to start reprimanding him but Xemnas cuts in. “Stop the car!” he shouted suddenly and Demyx slammed on the brakes. “Speak of the devil” Zexion mumbled looking back. They all stared to where he was pointing and laughed. There walking up the road was a familiar shock of blonde hair sticking out from a very recognizable hoodie. Large headphones covering unhearing ears and eyes tilted up to the early winter stars. He wouldn’t notice a thing if they just suddenly….”Anyone up for a grab and nab” Axel suggested as he grabbed the handle of the car door.

    Reno stared and put a hand down on his. “We can’t just go around kidnapping other students Axel." Axel rolled his eyes. “We’ve done it before how do you think those two started fucking” Axel replied crudely gesturing to a flustered looking Zexion and a grinning Demyx. Reno glared back in response. “I’ll tell mom” He threatened and Axel sighed letting go of the handle and turned to slam his fist an inch from Reno’s head waking Riku and denting the metal of Demyx’s car even worse than before to which the brunette groaned in protest. “Tell mom and I end your life."

    Axel threatened back before he nudged Riku off of him. The plan was simple and most of them drunkenly agreed to do it. Siax shook his head in disinterest when offered and Zexion threw a hissy fit about Demyx participating in something so reckless. Demxy told him to stay with Siax if he was so worried. Axel wasn’t going to let Reno get involved in case things got out of hand. That left him, Riku, Terra, Xemnas, Demyx, and Leon.

   They got out slowly and walked behind him. "The alley up there is a dead end we can chase him into it if someone blocks off the opening to Kirsten ST.” Xemnas suggested. They all nodded and walked a half a mile more before Roxas stopped and tied his converse. Axel got close enough to scare him but Roxas saw his shadow and whipped around. His eyes widened and he was off running like a flash of lightening.

**_ Roxas _ **

"Shit he’s fast Riku!"

     Roxas was fast from practice of running but Riku was this year’s track star and Roxas could hear him catching up as he chased him down the alley. Roxas ran on manual. He had played this game before but never six against one. Riku was right behind him and his lungs burned. He turned the corner to Kirsten St, and rammed hard into someone. Terra looked down at him and he scooted back on his ass whipping around to get away but Riku had caught up and was at the mouth. Roxas tried to shoot past him but Riku snagged his waist and he hissed in pain. "Let go" he begged. "I have to go home."

    Riku looked sympathetic but held on seeming more interested in the pain it caused Roxas just to be held. Roxas started to hyperventilate at that point. The Father was going to kill him if he got home late and he had no idea what was going to happen to him, or why these boys were even chasing him. The situation in the lunch room, that had to be it. Riku tried to calm him as Axel rounded the corner but Roxas couldn’t get enough air and he could feel his limbs shake as his vision was shrouded by darkness. "Axel” he heard "He’s passing out." "What did you do Riku?" Axel’s voice hissed. "He had a panic attack" Roxas could foggily hear Riku answer as he slipped under completely.

 

    Slowly, as if he’d been sleeping for years, senses returned to Roxas. Not pleasantly either. His legs ached, his chest wheezed out pained breathes, and his side hurt even more than this morning. He tried to sit up but his head swam at the effort and someone with a gentle tone ordered him down, pushing on his chest to emphasize their point. Roxas opened his eyes warily and was met with a soft sky blue as the blurriness cleared. "He's awake but still a bit woozy” A familiar voice said aloud. He recognized it as Riku’s. A flare of red invaded his eyes and he closed them. "Too bright" he whined. Riku continued to talk in a very low tone and Roxas slowly adjusted to the light sitting up. He was on a really warm bed with black silk colors and dark red pillows.

     He blinked taking in the red painted room. Christmas lights were strung up on the ceiling for decoration and a warm lighting. A dark black dresser in the corner and a closed closet. The floor was pretty clean except a few medical supplies, a guitar and drum set, and a large stereo that took up a whole wall. The walls were lined with posters, drawings and labels of every color can of Monster.

    "You ok?" asked a familiar redhead that was positioned on the chair for the drums next to the bed he was on. Roxas nodded a bit numbly "What happened?" he questioned, his voice coming out in a rasp. Riku looked at Axel who nodded. "You hyperventilated and passed out" Riku iterated. Roxas had the memory hit him in the face and glared at Axel. "Why did you chase me anyway?" he demanded. Axel scratched the back of his head grinning lazily. "Sorry about that princess I kind of got a little angry at what Aqua did and went after you. It was supposed to be a joke” he assured. Roxas tried to get up but the room spun and he sat back down hard. "Nope" Roxas whimpered holding a hand up to his head.

     "It's already 11 you should spend the night …well drive you to school tomorrow if you want but after 11 the creeps come out ya know?” Riku said. Roxas nodded and reached for his phone in his pocket. He started to freak out finding it was missing until Riku held it up. "I called your brothers earlier they know you're staying but Sora sounded shocked” Riku recalled smiling like there was a secret joke Roxas didn’t understand. Roxas grabbed his phone back and looked around now tired and agitated. "Where am I anyway?"

    Axel held up his hand "my room I would've put you in Reno's room but you'd get lost in the tornado of crap he has in there." Roxas looked around a little more before smiling. "Wow Axel you aren't a total douche after all!" he stated. Axel grinned. Roxas started to get tired again and let out a yawn. Axel smiled in understanding walking towards the door ushering for Riku to follow "We'll sleep on the couch, goodnight Roxas" He finished before they left. Roxas frowned laying back on the bed as he slowly began to fall asleep again. ‘This is Axel's bed’ he thought as he drifted off.

                                                                


	3. Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait...wait...what is that? Could it be....no...a double update!!! Yes, yes it is.

**_ Axel _ **

    The ride home was comfortable. No one spoke but Axel continuously looked back at Roxas. Just to stare at those pretty blue eyes of his. Axel and Riku tried to casually drop him off in front of the house but Cloud was waiting. It was like he knew they were coming. The second he spotted Axel he ran down the steps of the two story home. Axel got out of the car with a long sigh knowing what was coming.

    They approached Cloud, and Roxas seemed confused by his older brothers enraged expression. The second he got close enough to do so, Cloud yanked Roxas away from Axel and Riku and pointed to the door with a shaking hand “Get in the fucking house!” he yelled. Roxas looked like he wanted to say something but Cloud cut him a glare so cold that Roxas dropped his eyes and halfheartedly walked to the door, closing it behind him as he disappeared inside. Cloud made sure to keep quiet a few seconds longer before he snapped. "What was he doing with YOU? Stay away from my baby brother" Cloud yelled. Axel frowned and walked up to the other to Cloud’s displeasure. "Since when did you become mother bear Cloud last I remember me and you used to …"

    Cloud held up his hand for silence. "That's over Axel …We’re over, and that doesn't mean you pick up where we left off with Roxas!" Cloud pestered quietly. "You can't protect him at school Cloud" Axel teased, giving a small smile. Cloud's glare intensified and he gritted his teeth. "Just back off Axel or I’m going to flay you alive" he threatened before walking back into the house and slamming the door closed. Axel stood there for a while and looked up to the open blinded window where Cloud and Roxas were now talking quietly until Cloud spotted him and snapped the blinds shut. "No promises Cloud" he stated as Riku rolled his eyes and they walked back to the car.

**_ Roxas _ **

    Roxas got up in the morning with a pounding headache. Cloud drove him to school instead of having him take the bus. He’d told Roxas he wasn’t allowed to talk Axel and Roxas didn’t put up much of an argument. That always ended badly where Cloud was concerned….unless Zach was around. Roxas stayed up all the way till lunch. The school lunch yard was open today so he fell asleep with his head on Aqua's lap. Aqua didn't let him sleep long.

    "Hey sleepy you should get some lunch" she suggested. Roxas looked up at her numbly and nodded sighing. He dragged himself up from  her side and moped his way to line. His head stayed down and he grabbed a lunch tray lazily. Someone gave him a nudge from behind and he rammed straight into someone. "Sorry" he said in a low tone and looked up. "Watch where the hell….Roxas." Roxas looked up and froze. Marluxia smiled and so did Larxene over his shoulder. Their other friend Siefer idled off to the side but gave Roxas a threatening smile. They knew Roxas was the bait and they were the sharks.

    Roxas looked down but Marluxia shook his head and smiled. "Why are you hiding that pretty face Roxas?" Roxas looked up a bit fearfully at Marluxia who made a small purring sound. He didn’t even think Marluxia would know his name. Siefer and Larxene came around behind Roxas while he was distracted each taking him by the arm and smiling like jackals. Marluxia continued to take what he wanted for lunch and all three walked behind him, Roxas being involuntarily dragged. "So Roxy darling you should join our table today everyone's talking about the silent blondie that Aqua and Axel are fighting over."

    Roxas looked back desperately to where his friends were sitting, laughing and talking unaware of the situation, but he didn’t call out. He didn’t want to see the whole lunch yard turn their way. Marluxia smacked Seifer and Larxene’s hands away and wrapped his around Roxas's arm. Roxas was going to object but Marluxia smiled tensely "Don’t start a scene darling." Roxas looked back ...and his eyes widened. "Hey flower boy hands off my boyfriend" A familiar voice prompted. Marluxia whipped around and blinked... "Axel you two are ...dating? " Larxene gagged and Siefer looked kind of interested.

    “Axel..." Roxas's voice was small in the background. Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas's shoulders and pulled him against him. Roxas could only throw his hands against Axel’s chest to keep from being suffocated but he complied leaning a bit into Axel. Marluxia huffed and turned waving them to leave "blondes turn me off anyway." Roxas let Axel lead him away and when out of Marluxia's sight pulled away. "Why did you do that?" he asked quietly. Axel looked around and sighed "well I’ve got to protect my boyfriend right?" Axel replied cheekily.

    Roxas looked up at Axel who looked sincere and did the only thing he could think of he reached up and to kiss Axel causing an OH to rise up around where they were making Roxas blush hard and run from the lunch room but not before shoving a piece of paper into Axel’s hand. "My house 11 tonight left bottom window to the right. Gate is unlocked. Don’t wake anyone!" Roxas had written hastily.

**_ Axel _ **

    Axel looked at Roxas' window and was going to knock when he heard music coming out and listened. He was a half an hour early so he figured Roxas was up to something. The music wasn’t like any he’d heard from a radio station but on a piano instead. The music had no hard bass but flowed and seemed to pick at Axel's heart. It had a certain innocence but a darkness too it like one of those sentimental crap like feelings that light Axel’s world on fire for the time it played. Axel waited for more but was left starving and smiled. "You play like an angel" he said through the window and Roxas jumped. "Dammit Axel don’t do that to me." Axel smirked.

    Even with how cocky he seemed Axel was rather impressed. Roxas looked adorable. He’d changed into blue jeans with silver etched into them here and there and a grey and white checkered hoodie. He wore those wrist bands he’d always had and his shocked face was to die for. "Come on petit ange I have something to show you” Axel prompted.

    Roxas looked at his door in worry and Axel tsked. “Don’t worry about Cloud, he’s out tonight, with Zach” Axel confirmed. “That’s not who I’m worried about” Roxas replied absent- mindedly to Axel’s surprise. “Sora then?” He asked. Roxas laughed quietly at that running a hand along his arm. “No” Roxas answered enthusiastically before closing the lid of the piano. He walked over to the window as Axel stepped back and climbed out. “So…where too?”

.

.

    The park that Axel lead Roxas to was one he knew well he'd come here with his friends to curse anything be it cops, their lives or some rent-a-teacher substitute that had pissed them off. Mist swirled around them from a light rain as Axel climbed the playground. “Not to kill the mood but there’s not much you can show me I haven’t already seen in this park Ax..." Roxas mumbled as he followed. Axel got on top of one of the tower like tops on the slide and pulled Roxas up onto the other. "Just wait till these clouds pass" Axel said looked at them intently.

    Roxas followed suit but tilted his head a bit. Axel kept an eye on the clouds but he watched Roxas out of the corner of his eye as well. He looked calm, not edgy or flustered like he usually did in school. His sapphire eyes were locked on those clouds like life’s answers were hidden behind them and they glowed as the moon shown down on him.

    “You want to tell me what that stretch of bruises on your side is from?” Axel questioned casually. Roxas looked caught off guard by the question but gave a shrug in response not really offering much else. “So I’ll take that as a no?” Axel pushed. “I’m a klutz” Roxas responded shortly “I fell down some stairs." “Who pushed you?” Axel shot back. Roxas glared this time starting to move off the castle top before he lost his footing and slipped.

    Axel grabbed his arms before he could fall off pulling him back onto the topper with an amused huff. “You’re a klutz alright” he confirmed. “I told you” Roxas said the anger gone from his tone. “Still, it’s easy to tell when you’re lying” Axel said as he looked back up at the stars. “I’ll tell you one day” Roxas mumbled under his breath but Axel caught it. He smiled and from that point Axel couldn’t remember as they unintentionally started to fall asleep.

.

.

    He woke to being shaken lightly. “Axel, Axel. I have to go!” He heard Roxas whisper. Axel rubbed his eyes reaching for his phone automatically to look at the time. Two in the morning…well. "I have to get home before my dad comes home. Cloud isn't there to cover for me." Axel hopped down from the topper to stare at the blonde inquisitively. What parent came home after two in the morning? "I’ll walk you home" he offered. Roxas shook his head. "If Cloud’s home early and sees you ..." Axel nodded. " I understand well...see you tomorrow ok?" Roxas smiled saluting him goodbye before he walked off.

    Axel started to walk home, and couldn’t help smirking as he pulled out a cigarette. Roxas. The only thing on his mind. "Do you know I’m thinking of you everyday?" Axel sang quietly. Roxas’ blue eyes and that nervous laugh he made when he was complemented. He seemed fragile, like if Axel said one thing wrong he'd break. "Is it wrong is it wrong?" Axel muttered. He got to his porch and took a long drag of the cigarette. He really didn't know what to do with the fidgety blonde. Something kept him from walking away though. He took a long drag and felt it settle. "She’s gonna move like the smoke in your lungs" Axel whispered laughing quietly so as not to wake anyone. Maybe he was caring to much...they'd just started dating. Oh well. “Is it wrong, Is it wrong?” He asked to no one in particular.

**_ Roxas _ **

    Roxas put his headphones in and walked down the dark road. His mp4 blasting "Monster-Paramore." He looked at the stars. Axel was perfect...Roxas bit his lip, scratch that Axel was Axel who always seemed to eat McDonalds, have the favorite color of red and had a knack for being dirty minded ,sarcastic, and moody 24/7. Roxas couldn’t ask for more. Axel was a good guy underneath it all. He treated Roxas like he existed just like his friends and listened to what he complained about. Axel...maybe ... Maybe I lov...

 

    One minute he was walking, thinking of Axel and next hands wrapped around Roxas' front. He tried to reach behind him but the hands grabbed his wrists and held them. One of the headphones was pulled out as lips brushed against his ear. "Little late for you to be out eh Rox?”


End file.
